


As They Said Goodbye, Her Smile Didn't Reach Her Eyes.

by AndHumbleToo



Category: Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Beta Wanted, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Reader-Insert, romania - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 06:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11663211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndHumbleToo/pseuds/AndHumbleToo
Summary: You met Bash since you were 4 years old. You lived in the same apartment building and spent your afternoons racing up the stairs and sliding down the banisters. You counted every step on in the building and snuck to the roof to look down on the city. He moved away when you were 8, the revolution was getting bad and you thought you'd never see him again. It turns out your mother's were also friends, bonding over being divorced single mothers. You moved from Constanta to Vienna and were in the same building again. Your friendship went on like you'd never been apart until you were again, he only stayed in Vienna for fours years before moving to America. Now you really thought you'd never see him again but a reunion might be in the works. You run into his mother in a one in a million chance in NYC and she puts together a meeting. What could happen while your visiting? Who knows?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The inspiration for this story is I'm bored and missing Austria. The title is my favorite quote, don't remember where it's from but I think it's beautiful. Don't know exactly where this is going but I loved this story by plotbunn1es, flowers from our homeland.(https://goo.gl/q7pEjg). I love Reader-Inserts and hope you like mine.
> 
> If anyone wouldn’t mind being my beta, I’d be eternally grateful. All it means is reading my fics before I publish them and telling me if their shit, or I spelled ‘because’ wrong again. If you’d like volunteer in the comments section!

__

His face is blurred but the outline of his jaw and frizz of his hair makes his shadow distinct. At first you can't tell why it's so blurry, maybe he's far away? Is there glass between us? But you realize it's because your crying. 

__

"Don't cry Y/N," he says putting his hands on your shoulders, speaking softly in Romania, a language they rarely spoke when in Austria. "Please?"

__

You look up at him your eyebrow crinkling, dully behind you, you hear, "Sebastian! We'll be late!"

__

He looks up and you dry your tears, "Write me?" You say hopelessly and he nods though he knows it will be very difficult to send letters internationally to a girl who's renting their apartment under the books. You both tell little lies to make this easier.

__

But your best friend, basically your only friend is leaving and probably never coming back. Sebastian, the boy you've knew since age 4 will soon be driving away forever.

__

The tears have stopped and when he walks to the cab he only give a wave and sad smile, the smile you gave in return didn't reach her eyes.

__

 

"Sebastian?" You jolt up in your bed, sweating slightly looking around and seeing only the new apartment your in. That memory was 22 years old. Still breathing heavily, you glance at your clock, it reads 5:30AM. You've woken up 15 minutes early and won't be going back to sleep after that dream. Besides, it's probably good you woke up early. Your new job has some great perks but high expectations. You've applied to the fellowship exchange program from a general hospital in Romania where you moved back to a few months are Bash and his mom moved to America, to a hospital in NYC.

Quickly you apply light makeup, brush your hair and teeth and shovel down a bowl of cereal. Thankfully, you managed to shower before you passed out on the bed last night. It was on of the only things in the apartment that was furnished.

The scrubs you had matched the other doctors scrubs, you made sure of this as you didn't want to stand out more than you already did, with your thick Romanian accent, only learning enough English to speak and write it not quite getting the pronunciations.

The hospitals lobby was buzzing even though it only officially opened an hours or so ago, around 5 in the morning. It was 6 now and you were right on time. The front desk's receptionist looked nice enough as you approached. "Hello, I'm in the European exchange program for fellow's, do I check in here?"

She nods and ask you this, "Name?"

"Y/N Y/L/N."

"Deva, Romania?"

"Yes." you confirm, she hands you an ID card with you picture, information and other details, "Keep this, bring it in to check in everyday, just hand the receptionist the card and you're all set."

You nod and make my way to the meeting area.

The rest of the day was full of introductions, lectures, rules, instructions and very very little surgery or even patient care. You were still wiped out by the end of it, and on your way home stopped off at the grocery store, your goal was to pick up cereal, and snacks.

The store was much colder than outside, you'd gotten goosebumps as you walked in. It was also huge, the walls lined with food, it struck you as very similar to Romanian grocery stores.

As you walked down the aisle trying to find your items, and voice send chills down your spine, "Y/N?"

When you turn you see none other than Georgeta Orlovschi. "Georgeta?" you say in shock.

She greets you with a hug, "What are you doing in America?" her still recognizable accent comforted you.

"I'm in an exchange program for a fellowship."

"Your a doctor?" She asks smiling, you nod.

We talk for a while longer mostly in Romanian which earns us some strange looks, it's getting late and the store is almost closed. She asks when I'm next free, 

"I'll be working till Sunday." You say, "But then I'm free all day."

"I'll pick you up? Here give me your address." You type your name, phone number and address into her phone and we part ways, my search for chocolate continues.

__

 

__

"Sebastian?" Georgeta says, "Yes, you're free Sunday? Well, I'll show up an hour early. Why? It's a surprise. No I won't tell you. Love you, see you then."

__

"Pick you up at 9?" She texts to Y/N

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for any mistakes, spelling, grammar, and POV I always accidentally use I instead of you and it's a mess. So sorry, I don't know how many more, chapters but no more 10. Maybe an epilogue. I'm getting ahead of myself. Hope you enjoy, byee!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thought this would be longer than it was, only 2 chapters but I think it wraps up perfectly. If you want the epilogue tell me coz I got one I could do but I don't want to spoil it by adding too much.

The next few days go by in a blur, you actually treat some patients, take lots of notes, and even make a friend.

Her name's Delia, she's from Germany, and you both speak German since you lived in Austria. You two are the only ones in the program who don't have someone from the same country in the program. 

On your way to lunch, you and Delia are talking, "You know? The craziest thing happened to me on my first night here?"

She turns to you, "Yeah?"

"I had this great friend in Romania, he moved to America when we were kids and I haven't talked to him in at least 20 years, and on my first night in America, I run into his mom!"

"Really? You're kidding!"

"Yeah, and she's picking me up on Sunday, won't tell me where we're going?"

"Maybe she's bringing you to meet him? Reunions and stuff?"

"I don't know, he's...a lot different now."

"Different?"

"Yeah, Sebastian's kinda-"

You were cut off by your pagers, an emergency alert. 

You didn't see Delia for the rest of the day, and the second you got home you once again passed out on your bed only managing to inhale some toast as dinner.

Waking up at 5:30 AM, out of habit. You throw on a RNF(Romanian National Football) shirt, and jeans. It was one of the only casual shirts that'd arrived in New York from her house. After brushing your hair into a ponytail, you get a text from Georgetta saying she's outside.

You walk outside and she's parked next to the curb, you flash a smile and hop in the passenger seat.

"Hey, Y/N!" She says brightly,

"Hey, so want to tell me where we're going?"

"Not yet, it's still a surprise." She turns to the steering wheel and pulls into the street, "It's so nice to see you, and you became a doctor?"

You nod pleasantly, and roll down your window slightly and the wind picks up my hair. "Yeah I went to the University of Bucharest, and did my internship, and residency at Colțea Hospital. I'm in a European exchange program at Bellevue Hospital Center."

"That's fantastic! When we came here to America I had to pick up so many jobs, I'm so glad you got the opportunity to do such amazing things."

She pulled into a long street that said private property, "Where are we...Oh Georgetta. Don't tell me were going to see.."

"Sebastian?" She finishes, "Yes! It was a surprise but you're were always so smart. I can't wait to see the look on his face.."

"He won't remember me! It's been...22 years!"

"Oh, honey. Of course he remembers you. He was so upset when we got here. Just try OK.?"

You sigh and smile, you know Georgetta is trying to help, but you were not prepared to see your childhood best friend, not at all.

The sets are enormous, there are at least a dozen building you can see and probably more after that. Georgetta walks to one with a door reading "Open Set, AIW7"

She pushes open the door, inside is an a giant room cut in half, one side is filled entirely with reddish rubble and one side has actual floors and chairs. The rubble side is also surrounded by green screens, so you assume that's where their actually filming.

On the set are a few people in black shirt reading "CREW" and a few others wearing extravagant costumes. Those would be actors.

"Sebastian?" Georgetta says as she walks up to a man wearing all black, he turns and you realize it's not Sebastian, "Oh, sorry James." Georgetta says, "I thought you were Sebastian."

He smiles, "This is Y/N, we're looking for Sebastian, do you know where he is?" She asks,

He points you in the direction of the set and as if on cue, someone nearly identical to James dramatically runs onto the set,

You hear "Roll Sound, Quiet on Set!" instantly the entire set stops chatting and the wandering crew members position themselves in front of camera, 

"Rolling...action!" 

The fight sequence seems impossible and you wouldn't believe it if you couldn't see the small wires attached to Sebastian, and the guy he was fighting. You bit your tongue to keep from gasping and when they finally cut, you want to applaud. It seems the rest of the set wasn't as impressed with the performance but they don't call for another shot.

"Ok Sebastian and James are done for the day, where are Mackie and Evans?"

Sebastian walks off set and you suddenly feel every nerve in your body buzz like electricity. He doesn't see you at first, you probably blend in with the rest of them, but he sees his mom, obviously. Smiling he goes and gives her a hug.

"Mom? I thought you were meeting me at my trailer?" he says

"I couldn't wait, here's the surprise." she turns to me and you do your best to smile, but the shock hasn't worn off yet

He looks confused momentarily but then his eyes go wide, "Y/N?" 

Your smile is finally genuine, and you can't help being excited he remembers you. It'd been so long. "Bash." You say, he hugs you and you close your eyes trying to remember this moment.

"Sea bass? You goin' home?" You look up and see a black man dressed like a bird walking towards you, 

"Yeah, I just wrapped. This is my mom and my old friend Y/N." he says, you cringe at the term, 'old friend', "This is Anthony Mackie."

Anthony smiles at you and Georgetta, You say,"Hi, nice to meet you."

He grins widely, "You're from Romania?" he guesses, though it must not be much of a guess, considering you have a thick accent and are wearing a Romanian sports shirt.

You nod and he looks like he's about to ask a question when he's called to set.

Sebatain and his mom take you to a nice restuarent which is near your apartment, you catch up with him and Georgetta, when she gets a call. "Oh I'm so sorry, I think I have to go.." she apologizes, "I can drive you home, Y/N."

"We can stay and I'll walk her, my apartment's pretty close. If that's alright with you, Y/N?"

You smile, and nod and Georgetta takes off.

"So a doctor?" he says, "What kind?"

"I'm just a fellow so I've not specialized yet, but I'm leaning towards Neuro. I don't know if I could handle it though, I barely sleep as is."

"I'm sure you'll be amazing," he assures you, causing a blush to rise in your cheeks. Your phone beeps and you look at the time, it's pretty late, "We should go." you say.

After the check is split, you start down the sidewalk towards your apartment. "I really never thought I'd see you again y'know." You said offhandedly, "Especially after.."

"I got famous," he supplies, grinning, "Yeah, it's an adjustment. I bet a lot of people didn't see it coming."

"And that's how you got rid of your accent?" You say, "I mean, your English used to be..awful."

He smiles at the memory, "Well, yeah. But also school, y'know it wasn't hard to pick it up when your surrounded by people speaking it." You look up and see your at your apartment, "This is me." You say almost sadly, he leans in and for a second, you think he's going to kiss you. He instead pecks your cheek, in a friendly, brotherly way which makes you almost mad.

You retreat into your apartment, and wave as he walks away.

For the 7th night in a row, your asleep as soon as your head hits the pillow.

 

You've managed to create a routine in the morning, ensuring your out by 5:45 every morning and take a cab to the hospital. This morning is no different, you choose some scrubs, eat an apple and off you go. The hospital looks the same as it did the first time you saw it, you swipe your card and are in, but the receptionist give you a look. Weird.

But so is the rest of the day. Looks are shot at you, not is a menacing way but more observatory. A patient in a wheeling bed says to you, "Hey are you that Doctor dating that actor?" before you can ask what she means, she's wheeled away.

You don't see Delia until lunch, meeting at the table you usually sit at, the moment you sit down, she says, "Stan?"

you blink, "What?"

"Sebastian Stan? That's your childhood friend?"

"Yeah..how did you know that?" She give you an incredulous look, "It's all over the gossip sites, Romanian born actor reunited with childhood friend from old country." You gasp, "Shit." quickly googling Sebastian Stan under 'News', the first article popping up reads, "Romanian Beauty Dr. Y/N Y/L/N is see walking with childhood best friend after tearful reunion."

"Romanian beauty?" You mutter, "Don't they have actual news to report?"

"Well, you know Infinity War is pretty big right now. Their just hyping it."

"I have to call him," You say, thanking god, you exchnaged numbers, "Bash?" you say your voice still shaking

"Y/N?"

"Yes, have you seen the news?"

"Yeah," he says, "Some one must of overheard our conversation the other day, I'm so sorry. Can we meet."

Flustered you say, "Fine, I'm out at 8pm meet me at my apartment."

You look it up further and see pictures of you two last night, with Georgetta, walking home, some of them are from on the set, and there are even a few from 20 years ago like school pictures. This is getting worse and worse you can't help but thinking.

 

He's waiting at the door of your building, smiling apologetically, you take him to a nearby bar and sit down.

"What happened?" you ask

"I've asked around, no one knows anything, they still think we're dating but...I've tried to give the real story. No one wants it."

"Bash, I've just gotten here. my mom could see this. I mean, it's affecting my work." You stand up, "i don't know if I'm comfortable with this."

"You don't think I know that? I'm so sorry this happened..but we can't change it. It'll blow over."

"Not if we keep meeting...like this. We're feeding the story."

"What are you saying?"

"Bye for now Sebastian. Bash." You say, looking at your feet, and walk out out of the bar.

The tears fall, only a few steps out of the bar. You wipe them away but their coming too fast. You can't help but picture the last time you said good bye, your eyes so waterlogged you couldn't even recognize the love of your life. Wait. What? The love of your life did...did you just say that. You can't think of it right now, it's too confusing. But deep down, you knew you'd fallen in love 20 years ago. But he broke your heart when as you both walked in opposite directions he didn't say...

"Wait! Y/N! Please!" you turn and he's there, running down the street, "Don't go. Don't leave. Don't cry, Y/N" he says it in Romanian, though you speak it so much more often now, it sound precious coming from him. "We'll make it work. We can meet in secret, and even if they find us, they'll find us together. As long as we have that, it doesn't matter...right?"

You look up at him, your tears finally clearing and for a second you think he's going to kiss you. The though is interrupted by him doing just that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment for an epilogue if you want one please, otherwise it'll end there!

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wouldn’t mind being my beta, I’d be eternally grateful. All it means is reading my fics before I publish them and telling me if their shit, or I spelled ‘because’ wrong again. If you’d like volunteer in the comments section!


End file.
